Silas's Daughter
by Alice Mikealson
Summary: Silas and Qetsiyah, had a baby daughter before Silas was imprisoned with the cure. Khaleesi aka Evangelina. Khaleesi is an immortal, she meet Klaus and she fallen in love with him. She's back in New Orleans, where she meets Klaus, will she fall in love with him again...
1. Prologue

**About a week ago I though what if Silas had a daughter, who fallen in love with Klaus the hybrid. Comment, favorite I'm thinking of doing a TVD spin off to this story, what do you think Comment below :)**

Nobody's P.O.V

Over 2000 years ago, there was an extremely powerful warlock called Silas he had wanted to create a spell for immortality. He asked his best friend Qetsiyah who was an extremely powerful witch to assist him. Silas had intended to give the gift of immortality to another woman, Qetsiyah wanted revenge she murdered Silas's secret lover and she created a cure for immortality and she then imprisoned him with the cure, die and join her on the other side. Silas knew this was her intention and he choose to dedicate instead. Although something that nobody knew that Silas and Qetsiyah had a beautiful baby daughter together before Silas was imprisoned. Qetsiyah brought up their daughter all by herself, she taught her daughter spells and she trained her to be an extremely powerful witch when Khaleesi turned 18 years old, Qetsiyah performed the immortality spell on her, but soon Khaleesi wanted revenge against her mother for what she did to her father so Khaleesi snapped her mother's neck and let her bleed where her father was imprisoned =. Khaleesi lived over 1000 years all alone then she travelled to Mystic Falls where she gathered everybody in the town. She compelled then all to believe that she was a daughter of the Petrova family. Soon the Mikealson family had arrived and Khaleesi was being to fall in love with Niklaus Mikealson.

Evangelina's (Khaleesi's) P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of birds singing in the peaceful morning rise I looked out of the window to see the sun rising from the horizon, just as any other morning I woke up to. I stood up from my bed walked over to the bucket of water I collected yesterday I then scrubbed clean my body from the grime and grit using some soap I soon dried myself I then changed into my usual daytime garments I Fished tailed my long dark brown hair so that it wouldn't irritate me. My (fake) mother was through the other room in the place where the table where my family eat at all together she greeted me with a warming smile also my 4 (fake) brothers were there as well Brayden was the oldest then there was Harold next was Victor and my little brother is Edmund then I have a (fake) twin sister Tatia we are not identical but we look similar. I sat next to Brayden and picked Edmund up and placed him on my lap it seems that he had just been fed I looked up to see my (fake) sister Tatia entering the room. Soon after mother gave me and my siblings are breakfast which is the usual porridge I ate the porridge it was tasteful it was lukewarm after we were all finished I collected the wooden bowls and spoons and took them to wash them outside I saw that my neighbour Rebekah doing the same. I walked over to her put down the bowls we gave each other a friendly hug we both begun speaking with each other talking about the usual things she said that her father was giving her brother Niklaus a hard time. I knew that he was hard in his children manly two of his son's Niklaus and Elijah when they usual have a friendly sword fight Mikael who is Rebekah's father he comes and yells at them mainly Niklaus scolding them. After we were done we went put separate ways later on my mother asked me to collected some verbs and flowers from a field nearby I was on my way there but soon stopped when I bumped into someone then I looked up to see that it was Niklaus who I had bumped into.

"Good day love" Niklaus spoke in a gentle tone.

"Niklaus what a pleasant surprise" I said and smiled at him.

"Love call me Klaus" he joked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Collecting some herbs and flowers for mother are you doing the same?" He asked I nodded we began walking to the field.

"Let's have a race who can get to the field wins" I said a smiled widely.

"If I win you'll have to go on a date with me" Klaus said and grinned.

"But if I win you have to jump in the lake with any clothes on" I said whilst smirking.

"You're on love" Klaus said to me we both began running I was fast but Klaus had an advantage because lucky for him he doesn't need to worry about running whilst wearing a dress, he was catching up to me we were nearly there I had to use the rest of the energy I had stored up to run fast and run. I got there first I was so happy and relieved my faced was filled with happiness.

"I won" I screamed happily to Klaus he laughed softly.

"You must of cheated someway" Klaus said trying to his the truth that he doesn't want to admitted that he had just got beaten by a lady.

"Come on let's just do our job" I told him we spent hours talking to each other picking herbs and flowers when we were on our way back to the village our hands entwined within each other's he was gentle.

"I should be getting back" I told him but he pulled me to him.

"Wait love don't go yet, I got something to tell you" He said I was confused I put wicker basket with what I collected today on the floor Klaus did the same.

"I've been waiting to ask you something for a long time know" Klaus said I didn't know what he was meaning about.

"What is it Klaus?" I asked.

"Evangelina Clarissa Petrova I have been in love with you for years I love you!" Klaus said I blushed red.

"I feel the same" I muttered we both leaned in I felt our lips connect it felt amazing unbelievable we were kissing each other for a while until we heard someone interrupted us we looked to only see Kol Klaus's younger brother standing there I was blushing a lot by this time.

"I'm going to help my mother tend to dinner" I said excusing myself I grabbed the basket and left.

I walked to my home my mother was ready to prepare dinner my brother was playing with each other then there was Tatia sitting with Elijah they were talking with each other.

"Mother I'm back" I announced them of my presence.

"Did you get the herbs and flowers" She asked I nodded.

"Yes mother" I said handing the basket.

"Thank you sweetheart" mother said.

"Who were you with?" Tatia asked me.

"How did you know I was with someone?" I asked.

"You look flustered and nervous was it Klaus?" She asked I nodded.

"Yes I enjoyed the company of your brother Elijah he was polite then he admitted his feelings to me and we kissed then Kol interrupted and I excused myself I guess you can say that I was embarrassed" I admitted, I soon help mother prepare dinner for our family soon I excused myself to go to bed chamber I felled asleep with a smiled thinking back to what happened earlier with Klaus. I woke up and did my morning routine I saw Klaus and Elijah outside having fun with their swords so I ran to them and watched soon do Rebekah and her younger brother Henerik.

"Oh look Evangelina and sister's arrive to watch my fast-approaching victory" Elijah taunted Klaus.

"On the contrary Elijah..." Klaus replied they started fighting Klaus was able ti slice Elijah belt, then I looked to see Ester and Mikael Klaus's parents approaching I knew that this wasn't going to be good whilst Mikael was here...

"They both have come to laugh at you" Klaus joked to Elijah we laughed softly.

"Relax, Mikael, Niklaus means well" I heard Esther tell her husband

"That is precisely my problem" He muttered then arrived we a tensed up and we were on tender hooks.

"So..."

"Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" Mikael asked Klaus he then tried to hit Klaus with the sword luckily Klaus blocked it.

"Ugh! Father, we were just having fun" Klaus told him.

"We fight for our survival..." "... and you find time for fun?" "I wanna have fun. Teach me come on." Mikael yelled.

"Father it was nothing" Klaus told him yet again Mikael attacked him, he made Klaus sword fly then he grabbed Klaus's arm and mucked him to the floor and the sword to Klaus's neck.

"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy" " What, no more laughter?" Mikael taunted.

"You've made your point. Mikael" Ester told him.

"Some days it's a miracle that your still alive, boy" Mikael said and walked away" I ran to Klaus to see that he was ok he was just shaken up he kissed me then I left for he later that day me and my family hid underground and return home in the morning, I was walking with my brother Victor to collect fire wood then I saw the most horrifying thing it was Henrik Klaus was carrying him he was dead my heartbroken.

"Mother!" Klaus screamed I ran to Klaus he placed Henrik on the ground.

"Henrik" I screamed, Henrik was like my younger brother what if something happened to my baby brother Edmund?.

"Henrik. No. No what happened?" Ester cried.

"The wolves" "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Klaus cried.

"We must save him" "Please. There must be a way" Ester cried to Ayana.

"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. " "Your boy is gone" Ayana told her sadly.

"No, no" Esther cried.

Later on when I went over to Klaus's home, where we were having dinner then Mikael had offered us wine. I read his mind, it seems that he and Esther have created their own immortality spell; we had to drink the wine. When it was my turn to drink the wine I pretended to drink it, then the next moment Mikael plunged his sword right through my heart. It didn't work but I pretended that it had killed me. I heard the screams of, Klaus Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and even Finn, I am immortal I can never die my parents created the immortality spell a 1000 years ago. Hours later I heard that the others had just woken up, I opened my eyes gasping pretending, I looked around to see Klaus and Rebekah waking up too.

"Eva, Bekah, Huh?" Klaus says, he was confused of the situation.

"Blood, what happened?" Rebekah asks us.

"It'll be alright. We will be alright" Klaus told us then the door opened. Mikael came in with a villager.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks him, Mikael walks up over to me first.

"We must finish what we started, you must drink if you want to live" Mikael says and he slices the woman's wrist open. I took hold of the woman's wrist and I began drinking willingly. The only way I can drink human blood is when I cut their wrist or neck open as I do not have fangs.

"No, no, no" Klaus said, but Mikael pushed him away whilst I fed…

The next day I noticed that Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn could not leave the house if they did the sunlight burned them, but not me. We were kept indoors for weeks until Esther had created sunlight rings although I didn't needed it. When I left the house I noticed that people were whispering about us, our neighbours were keeping away from us. The flowers at the base of the White Oak tree had prevented compulsion of the original vampires Klaus and his siblings but not me. Being an immortal has its perks I am immune to all known weaknesses of vampires, I am immune to wood, sunlight, vervain and I am able to walk freely in a home without being invited in first. It is said that the White Oak tree could kill an original vampire so we burned it down to the ground. I kept killing people as did the others we were so hungry. Me and Klaus were very hungry so we went out for a snack to eat, Klaus saw a woman first so he grabbed her and drank her dry. All of a sudden he began screaming out in pain, I heard and saw his bones breaking.

"Nik!" I screamed out and ran to him.

"What is happening to me?" He shouted he was on his knees in pain.

"No, don't girl!" Mikael said and pushed me back, Mikael walked towards Niklaus, I ignored him and followed.

"Father, Evie. It hurts ahh!" Klaus cried out in pain to us.

"He's a beast an abomination" Mikael said.

"Evangelina don't go near him" Mikael orders me.

"You don't tell me what to do, you are not me father" I spat pitifully at him, the next moment Mikael grabbed me by the neck, but I simply grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Don't you dare touch me, next time you do I will kill you" I threatened him, I let him go and I ran to Klaus's side.

"Don't come any closer; I don't want to hurt you!" Klaus's tells me, he is still in pain.

"You won't hurt me, I know you wouldn't. Mikael we need to take him to Esther" I say to Klaus and orders Mikael. I help Klaus to the village where Esther and his siblings were.

"Niklaus, what has happened?" Esther asks shocked.

"He's a beast an abomination" Mikael said to Esther he was fuming.

"Niklaus!" Elijah and Rebekah said they were coming running.

"Elijah get her out of her, Kol too" I shouted.

It seemed that Esther had an affair with a wolf villager which she has been hiding from everybody. Klaus's was not Mikael's son. Klaus was not only a vampire but a werewolf; it isn't activated until you first take a life that is how the werewolf curse works. Mikael had forced Esther to cast a spell which would supress Klaus's werewolf side dignifying him any connection to his true self.

"Evangelina! Evangelina hold him down!" Mikael tells me, I can see that he is struggling to hold Klaus down.

"Evangelina, help, please don't let them do this to me" Klaus says, he's struggling.

"Do it now girl! Now!" Mikael shouts to me, I walk over in defeat and I hep ro hold Klaus down so that Mikael is able to chain him up.

"Help me!" Klaus says to me.

"I will" I whisper to him.

Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride as a vampire it was magnified. That night Mikael went on a rampage and killed half of the village, he left in rage. Klaus was angry at Esther for placing the spell on him, that night he went home and killed her, he lied to his siblings and making them believe that it was Mikael who had killed her. Finn and Kol fled too, whilst me Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah stayed back to bury Esther. We all remained together, soon Klaus went on a search for breaking the curse whilst I went on search for the 'five' a group of vampire hunters, they have a tattoo of a map which all leads to the cure which is imprisoned with my father his name is Silas…


	2. House Of The Rising Sun Part 1

**Author Note: First real chapter this chapter is going to be in two parts as it's a bit long. Comment,favorite. I'm thinking of doing a TVD spin off to this story, what do you think Comment below :)**

In 1872 when we having to run from Mikael, I didn't want to run anymore, that was when I decided to leave the others behind, leave Klaus who I have loved so very much and Rebekah who was like a sister to me. Elijah had left us a few years ago before I had left; I remembered that Klaus had daggered Rebekah for all those years. I didn't want to spend my whole life running from Mikael, I wasn't his child which meant that he wouldn't have hunted me down after I had left the others behind from running from Mikael. Instead I had left and I started running from Klaus. I met Katherine pierce she had been running from Klaus too, I remember that in 1492 she was the Petrova doppelganger of my sister Tatia, Katherine was supposed to help Klaus to break the hybrid curse but when she found out the truth she ran and turned into a vampire. I remember that Elijah had loved her. I spent quite a few years with her and then I met Damon Salvatore and we knocked it off.

Back to the present time, I'm on my way back to New Orleans, I had left a couple months ago and now I am coming back. Marcel had called me saying that the Mikealson brothers, Klaus and Elijah  
Had arrived back in New Orleans. I decided that it was time again to show my face again, I parked my car, at the French quarter, I was going to get a drink from the bar then I noticed a noise coming from the bar, I opened the door to see six dead vampires and only to see Rebekah standing there holding a pool stick and smirking at her work.

"Tut, tut. Bekah thought you'll keep a lower profile when coming back" I said standing at the door way, she's looked at me shocked.

"Evangelina?" She says back to me.

"What happened her?" I asked, knocking that Marcel won't be too happy . about this.

"They were rude, trying to victimise poor innocent girl trying to find her way back in to the French quarter" Rebekah says blankly.

"Yeah right Rebekah. So why are you here?" "I ask her.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm here for Elijah he hasn't been answering my calls" Rebekah says with annoyance, so she's back in contact with Elijah.

"Why did you leave us when we left new Orleans?" She asks me.

"Klaus" I say with no emotion.

"He's sating in the old governor's house, Elijah told me that's he's knocked up a wolf girl and now she's pregnant" Rebekah tells me, wow, Klaus got a girl pregnant.

"I get it he's moved on" I say quietly.

"He still have feeling for you I know it. He's been looking for you… wait come back with me. You can talk to me" Rebekah asks me practically begging, until I give up.

"Okay, okay. We should leave somebody might notice" I say to her, we leave the bar and we both goes to our car separately, we both drove over to the house. Rebekah is trying to call Elijah again, whilst she's not looking I unlock my phone and I scroll down through my contacts to Marcel and I pressed call, he soon answered.

Marcel: Eva, what can I do for you?

Eva: well I answered your request Marcel, I'm back in New Orleans. I think you might want to know what 6 of the night walkers are dead.

Marcel: It's great that your back, I've been missing you… so do you know who killed them?

Eva: Yes, but I'll let you figure that out. I got to run, catching up with some things.

Marcel: All, I call you later my Queen.

Eva: by my King.

I ended the call, me and Rebekah both barged in into the house, there is a girl coming down the staircase holding a metal rod that must be the maid.

"Who the hell are you two?" The girl asks us and she walks down the stairs.

"Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car, get them will you?" Rebekah says as we put down our car keys.

"Not forgetting mine too" I add, the maid smiles wryly and she puts down the iron poker.

"Hello, not the maid" She says.

"Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus knocked up. I was expecting to see some sort of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley. Isn't it?" Rebekah says to us Hayleuy walks up to us.

"So you're the one my ex boyfriend knocked up. I thought he'll have more class" I say to her.

"You have your brother's manners" Hayley says to Rebekah, referring to Klaus.

"And his temper, too, so watch it. Where is Elijah" Rebekah taunts and asks her.

"Beats me. He's long gone" Hayley says.

"What do you mean 'long gone'?" in ask her, Elijah wouldn't just walk away like that.

"Well, one minute he was making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was so poetic about now we've family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire" Hayley tells us, so first of all it took her just a bottle of scotch to get into Klaus's pants and second of all Elijah never bails, he never breaks his promises or his word. He is a man of his word.

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, black-stabbing wanker!" Rebekah says and storms into the next room and yells. Moments later a pair of doors open and Klaus enters the room. He's here, his hair is shorter.

"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known, I assume the six dead vampires were your doing" Klaus says, all I do is stare at him.

"Evangelina, love you've come back" Klaus says I can see the pain in his eyes which I have caused him, he hurt me too.

"Niklaus" I reply with a half smile.

"They were very rude" Rebekah explains. Trying to victimize a poor innocent girl, just trying to find her way into the Quarter. So sorry were they friends of yours? Oh, that is right, you don't have any friends" Rebekah tells him. Rebekah isn't poor and she isn't an innocent girl and here comes the sibling arguments to over hear.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'king' of the Quarter now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you" Klaus says which is right, normally the punishment is me ripping out the vampires tongue or throat, but one thing he forgot is me. I'm the Queen of the Quarter but I bet that he doesn't know that yet.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah tells him with no emotion.

"Perhaps he's on holiday or a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I" Klaus says to Rebekah who had gotten up to leave the room and looks back to Klaus "I remember everything".

_Flashback – New Orleans 1820_

_I remember to back when we were living in New Orleans in the 1820's. I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away our entire vampire sins in exchange of gold. I remember all of the ravish parties the governor threw, as if to impress us. Rebekah watches Klaus and me as he and I left the room with one man for one girl and me too feed off whom Klaus was going to feed off. Klaus and me smirked and we started to feed of the two. Elijah was kissing Celeste, whilst further down the hall Klaus and me was finishing of the people._

_"Your brother and his wife. They've gone too far" Celeste says to Elijah._

_"Niklaus, Alicia. There is no hope for you two's is there?" Elijah asks us._

_""Are we interrupting?" Rebekah says as she comes in with Emil the governor's son._

_"Yes" Me and Klaus answered in annoyance. _

_"No" Elijah says to her._

_"Dearest Elijah. You've only ever wished happiness for me. Emil and I are in love. Please let me turn him" Rebekah ask him, Klaus chuckles as I do._

_"Rebekah, the governor has graciously agreed to hide a lot of our" Elijah says and looks at me and Klaus "indiscretions. It would not do to turn his son into one of us"._

_"Please for me" Rebekah begs nicely to him, Klaus stands up as I do I and we walk over to them._

_"It's not going to happen, sister. If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd have no bloody food" Klaus tells her, Rebekah does fall for men so quickly._

_"Hoe dare you! You would do well to treat- " Emil started to threaten Klaus but he was cut off by Klaus who had grabbed Emil by the neck and forcibly walks him down the hallway. Not again, I sighed to myself._

_"Brother" Elijah says._

_"Nik" I warn him, we follow Klaus._

_"Niklaus!" Rebekah yells at Klaus._

_"Niklaus wait" Elijah tells Klaus. "No" Rebekah screams but it was too late, Klaus ignores them and he throws Emil off over the balcony, where he fall several falls and dies instantly. Elijah hold a sobbing Rebekah whilst Klaus walks away I fallow him to try to talk to him._

_"You didn't have to kill him. You could of just compelled him to leave and forget" I tell Klaus rationally._

_"He wasn't right for my little sister" Klaus tells me, he is very protective over Rebekah whenever she falls in love Klaus simply kills them._

_"I love you, Evangelina" Klaus tells me holding my face in his hands and looking at me._

_"I love you too, Niklaus. Together and Forever" I sat as we both kissed each other passionally._

New Orleans Present Day

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you" Klaus tells her as he sits down.

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?" Rebekah tells Klaus, then Klaus's phone started buzzing, he checks it and then he stands up and moves to leave.

"Nik, where are you going?" I ask him.

"it appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel": Klaus says to us and he is about the leave.

""Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together" Rebekah says which is fascinating.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what friends do when the are together is they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today" Klaus tells her and he walks to the door. So it seems that he wants Davina and he wants to know her secrets, it's too bad the he can't ever have her.

"oh, and welcome home, little sister" Klaus pauses and smiles.

"Evangelina, do you want to come too?" Klaus asks me, I nod.

"Okay, I need to have a catch up with Marcel" I say in defeat, we both leave.

"What happened between us, why did you leave?" Klaus asks me, he tries to take hold of my hand but I take my hand away.

"I saw you with another woman, that is what happened" I say loudly to him, I started walking faster through the streets.

"Evangelina, I swear it was only one time, it was a mistake, I swear it will never happen again" Klaus tells me deeply, he grabs hold of my hand and pulls me to a stop.

"you don't get it Nik, it did happen. I can't trust you, you broke my heart you broke!" I told him tears started falling down my face.

"I love you. I have always loved you. Remember what you told me. Together and forever" Klaus tells me, I remember what I said, I remember it so clearly.

"I love you Klaus, but I can't rust you, not yet" I sat to him, he wipes away my tears off my face.

"How about a do over, I fresh start?" Klaus asks me I nod to his question.

"Okay" I agree, he takes my hand this time I don't let it for, we started walking to the French Quarter to the bar where Marcel would be. When we arrive I quickly let go of Klaus's hand, and I walked in fist. Marcel smiles when he saw me, he walks up to me and misses me on the check and he hugs me tightly I heard a loud growl coming from Klaus behind.

"Welcome back, Eva. I have missed you" Marcel tells me, after Klaus had left New and Marcel started building what New Orleans is today an empire. I didn't even to have to compel and vampires, it was because we had gained their trust. Marcel and I had found a way to stop the witches, we've got Davina who helps us to know if any of the witches are cooking up anything or conspiring against us. Marcel is the king of the French Quarter and I am his Queen. Years ago me and Marcel had began to be very intuitive with each other in a intamivie relationship, where we didn't have to worry about Klaus interfering. A couple years ago I decided to leave New Orleans to build up another empire in another town but I am going back to New Orleans every so often I had came back to see Marcel and now I am back for good.

"I've missed you too Marcel" I said back smiling then, Marcel had noticed Klaus, who was behind me, I think that Klaus was a tiny bit jealous.

"Klaus, welcome, do you want to go and get the first round of drinks?" Marcel asked Klaus, Klaus reluctantly left us, me and Marcel went and sat at a table, Marcel sat beside me.

"So your back with them" Marcel says referring to the Klaus.

"Yes, but I am still your queen. And you are my king" I smirked to him.

"Yes, how about you and I ditch Klaus later one" Marcel asks me, referring to me and him go back to our house.

"Yes. I had to leave, I'm looking for someone who is hard to find. The word is that he has return" I say, I've heard from some vampires that my father Silas has awoke.

"Who is the person?" Marcel asks me.

"Silas!" I say then Klaus comes over to us with our drinks, he's gotton me a beer and same for Marcel.

"Silas? What do you want with him?" Klaus asks me, quick think of something I told myself.

"He is the first immortal vampire, legends say that he and his best friend Qetsiyah had a daughter together, but after Qetsiyah founded out that Silas wanted to make his lover an immortal too. Qetsiyah wanted revenge so she imprisoned him with a cure, if he takes it he can go and live on the other side. But Silas didn't want to, so instead he decided to desiccate. Leaving Qetsiyah with their daughter, when she turned 18, Qetsiyah performed the immortality, when Silas's daughter first became immortal she snapped her mother's neck for revenge. Her name is Khaleesi" I tell them, about my past except they'll never find out she is me, I read Klaus's and Marcel's mind their speechless

"How did you know about her, how come I've never heard of her" Klaus asks me.

"I've been around a long time Klaus, I learn things" I smirked.


End file.
